


Something About You...

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't worry, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingering Over Panties, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, I'm not THAT crazy, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, There's no rape it's just anon being paranoid, Wandering Hands, inspired by a dream I had, slight hand fetish, they kiss alot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: There's this guy in her college who always sits alone during lunch, and asking to hang with him was either her biggest mistake, or the best decision she ever made.
Relationships: Camille Beauchamp/Fem!Anon
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Something About You...

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH-WEEE been a while since I wrote an AVBAAWS, hope I'm not too rusty lmao

The bell rang and the students poured out in the cafeteria. Anon, however, had been there for a while, waiting for her friends.

Well, no, that's more just what she wanted them to think.

Her actual goal was to wait for someone who sat a table diagonal of hers.

She didn't know his name. She didn't know his grade. She didn't know him  _ at all _ .

All that she knew were three things. She knew what he looked like, his routine, and his relationships.

He was very pale, big, tall and lanky, but with broad shoulders, sporting a mane of short curly black hair, and a buttoned up shirt with an open collar, and rolled up sleeves that showed more dark, curly hair on his arms. She didn't know what color his eyes were, but they seemed light, like a bright green or blue, which contrasted the dark circles under them, showing tiredness.

Overall, he was cute, she had to admit that. A few unusual things she noticed was that he had really big hands, and that when he was sitting, his back was arched over the table more than it should be,  _ probably because of his height.  _

Atop his appearance, Anon also knew his routine. Most of the time he'd be sketching on a book he always brought with him, although she didn't know what he was drawing on there, as she was too far away. Sometimes he'd look at his phone, or sleep.  _ He probably needed it, looking at his baggy, droopy eyes. _

And finally, she knew that he always ate alone, every single day of the year. He didn't seem to have any friends, or anyone he knew. She had never even seen him talk to someone else, not even the teachers walking around the place or the cafeteria ladies.

Anon had never really noticed him until last month. Well, she knew he was alone before that, after all, it's easy to spot who eats alone and who eats with friends just by scanning the room, but until last month, that fact had never bothered her. She didn't know what exactly made her care, all of a sudden. Maybe she too was feeling lonely, or maybe she was getting bored and her brain decided to focus on this stranger's lunchtime activities to occupy her. All she knew was that she wanted to go talk to him after lunch, and ask him why he was alone. After all, this whole situation seemed a bit  _ peculiar _ .

Her friends walked in and she waved at them happily, greeting them as they sat at her table. She talked to them a bit,  _ nothing too interesting, she realized. Maybe she really was feeling lonely.. _

Her eyes quickly spun across the room as soon as she was done speaking, and she munched on her salad while she stared at the empty spot where the stranger would usually sit. 

As usual, he arrived a few minutes after her friends did. Her heart skipped a beat as he walked in, the fleeting moment of seeing his face, visible for just a second while he was walking making her feel a bit strange. " _ Now, now, you just want to be his friend, that's all."  _ She thought, taking a bite from her meal.

He got to his table, and sat there, back now turned to her,  _ making it impossible for him to notice that she was staring.  _ He was drawing again, his eyes glued to his notebook while he chewed some pasta, his right hand flying across the paper in traits that Anon could never know what they were. 

From the little of his face she could see, he seemed to be struggling a bit with something. His face scrunched and his eyebrows twisted, and he tapped his pencil on the table, staring intensely at the paper in front of him. 

She suddenly realized that her staring for too long might attract the attention of her friends, and so, not wanting to be teased for it, as she guessed it would happen, she teared her eyes off the man, and put them back to her salad and brought along that her attention back to the conversation her friends were having.

The bell signalling the end of lunchtime rang after an hour or so, and Anon's friends stood up, quickly leaving to go to class. Anon didn't have class this afternoon, and she hoped to God that the stranger didn't either, so she'd have some time to talk to him. As soon as her friends were gone, she stood up, and walked towards the now near-empty table where the stranger was sitting. He wasn't drawing right now, simply staring at his paper like before.

As she got closer, she saw that he was drawing a dress, well done and detailed yet in a stylistic way that didn't seem too realistic. He probably heard her move, as he looked to his side and up to her, and cocked his head.

"I like your drawing!"

He seemed surprised at that comment, but then smiled gently, small dimples showing at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you." He simply said, his voice low, rumbling, and smooth like butter, sending shivers down her spine.  _ In a good or bad way? _

She did feel a bit anxious around him. He was much bigger than her, and now that she was standing next to him, even though he was sitting down, she felt even smaller.  _ But if that was a good thing or not, she wasn't sure of it just yet _ "A-are you alright?" She then asked after a second. "You looked a bit… uh… not okay, earlier."

She pointed to his drawing. His eyebrows lifted and he blinked. "Oh. Yeah, I'm having trouble making this gown."

"Mind if I take a look?" Anon asked. He nodded and scooted away on the bench, signalling to Anon that she could sit down next to him. He slid the book to her and she looked at the unfinished drawing

"I want to make it look cute, innocent, but without making it look childish. It also has to be a dress you could wear at important events, so it has to look formal." 

Her eyes went to the page on the left, with another doodle of probably the same dress, but with angry scribbles over it. "I just can't seem to make it look right…" he said.  _ His voice was sweet and gentle,  _ Anon thought, _ and the more he talked to her, the more comfortable she could feel around him. _

"I… I'm not very good at fashion and all… that's not really my field. Sorry..." She said sadly. She wished she could help him, but she didn't know how.

"Can I see the other drawings in here?" She then asked, timidly moving a hand to the left page.

The man quickly slid the book away, suddenly looking a bit panicked. "N-no, it's alright." He said, putting his book in his bag and shuffling to get up. "Where are you going?" Anon asked.  _ Did she say something wrong?  _ "Oh, home. I don't have any classes."

She honestly didn't know what came over her in that instant. Maybe it was curiosity, wanting to know more about him, or maybe she was too scared of being lonely. 

She got up and ran to get her bag, then back at the man. "I don't either! Mind if I accompany you?"

He looked at her, bewildered, and then shrugged and smiled. "Sure, why not. We can go back to my place if you want to talk some more." He asked, re-adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Anon nodded, and they walked out the building together.

As they were talking, Anon realized that she hadn't asked for his name yet.  _ Silly her. How could she have forgotten? _

"Oh, I'm Camille, heh." He answered after she asked. "Camille Beauchamp."

He chuckled and played with a strand of his hair. "I know that's usually a girl's name, just that my parents were kinda weird."

Anon giggled. "Well I think it fits you nicely!"

"Oh, you think so? That's nice to hear for once." Camille said shyly.

They finally arrived at his house after a while. It was on the top floor of an apartment complex. Quite small, but still rather cozy, especially once inside. "Nice place." She said, looking around. Camille smiled, tossing his bag on the nearby sofa, before motioning towards a door on the side. "Wanna see my room, or are you just gonna admire the living room?" He asked playfully, doing a half-smile  _ that, for a second, made her forget how to breathe. _

She walked in, and gasped in surprise as she saw, among the very clean room, actual, physical dresses and clothes laying around, all on headless mannequins, some half-done, some finished. "Wooww, did you do all that?" Anon asked, admiring the pieces.

"Heh, yeah. I have a lot of free time."

She heard the lock of the door click behind her, but decided to ignore it, despite a small portion of her instincts now deciding that it was time to panic.  _ Did he lock the door so she couldn't leave? No, right, that'd be weird… right..? _

Camille went to sit on his bed, and placed his book on a shelf next to it, before grabbing a folder full of papers. "Some of my drawings aren't ones I like showing to people but uhm, these are fine, if you wanna see." He said softly, placing the folder on his lap and opening it. Anon smiled and walked to the bed, sitting next to Camille, trying even harder now to ignore his presence right next to her, the heat emanating from his body, his smell, the touch of his arms against hers as he moved them and they bumped into hers.  _ "It's alright, he just wants to show you drawings, it's alright. He's not going to kill you, calm down!" _

"Anon, are you alright?" She heard him ask softly, and she looked up at him.  _ Holy fuck, why was he so damn tall and handsome??  _

"Y-yeah." She simply said, leaning in to look at the drawings.

As he showed each and every one of them, explaining his inspiration for each new one, she started to calm down. She was having fun. He was fun to talk to. He seemed genuinely just kind.  _ Maybe she was mistaken after all. _

And then, she suddenly felt something touch her thigh. She jumped at the contact, and looked down.  _ The side of his hand was touching her thigh.  _ It probably was accidental, seeing how he didn't react at all and kept explaining.  _ "But what if it's not, what if he's trying to lure me in a sense of comfort and then he's gonna take out a knife and-" _

"You seem pretty tense.. you sure you're alright?" He asked, this time placing the papers on the bedside table and staring at her. She stayed silent and simply stared back at him. 

_ His eyes were bright green. _

She slowly saw his gaze shift as the seconds went by, as if a switch had flipped in his head. Then the hand that was barely grazing her thigh slid on top of it, and he moved close to her, so suddenly that she fell on her back, on the mattress. He climbed on top of her, and she moved back as much as she could, still in silence, him simply looking at her. All that Anon could hear was her own heartbeat and breathing, short and paced, filled with growing anticipation and nervousness as she kept staring at Camille whose face kept itching closer to hers. 

"It's alright Anon. I won't hurt you." He said softly, bringing a hand up to her cheek and caressing it softly. He smiled again, but that smile wasn't like the one he harbored before. It felt wilder, more confident. "Mmmhhh, I've been dreaming about this moment for so long…" he said happily, and she felt his body gently press against her own. "I know you've been staring at me for a while…" he mumbled, his head tilting ever so slightly. His hand was warm and soft, and the feeling of his thumb against her cheek made Anon shiver.  _ He seemed even taller now that he was on top of her.  _ She could hear her heart thump against her chest, so much that she thought it would explode. "You know, you're very pretty, Anon.." he continued, head only getting lower, to the point where his forehead was laying against hers, and that she could feel his damp, warm breath tickle her face. The green of his eyes was entrancing, like she was getting sucked in the emerald-fern of it, like drowning in a sea of green. She stayed silent, unable to say anything. Her hands tightened around the covers of the mattress under her. _ Was she scared? Nervous? Excited?  _ It was hard to tell, with the way she was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy, and with her breath getting faster and labored.  _ Maybe a bit of the three. _

"It's alright… I'm not gonna hurt you…" he said softly, planting a soft kiss on Anon's cheek.

_ Was that his leg moving in between hers?  _

"You're so beautiful.." he whispered, mouth now near Anon's ear, the soft breath caressing her skin and making her blush. She closed her eyes and squeaked, feeling her bottom area warm up at that feeling, only made stronger when his knee found the right spot in between her legs and pressed against it. She was still clothed and yet she was feeling so horny just by his touch and his voice alone.

_ Was that weird? She barely knew him, she shouldn't be feeling this way, no? _

She felt one of his hands slide up her shirt and she turned her head to the side, whimpering softly at the feeling of his hand, softly caressing her stomach and sliding up to her sides. Hearing Anon whimper, Camille looked at her, brows furrowed slightly, a concerned look now painting his face. He mumbled something incomprehensible, hands stopping near her breasts as he stared at her. Anon looked back at him, confused. He smiled again, and moved closer to her.  _ What was he… _ .

She didn't have time to think much before she felt his hot breath against her lips, and then his own, soft and passionate. Anon moaned softly and kissed back, eyes shutting as Camille's knee pushed in between her legs, making her squirm and melt under him.

His mouth tasted sweet, and it was warm, pressing against her lips fiercely. She could hear him groan softly as his mouth opened up, which made her only more aroused when she could hear the low rumbles of his entrancing voice, filled to the brim with pleasure and urge. His hands were moving around her torso again, gently massaging her breasts over her bra. Camille broke the kiss momentarily, staring into her eyes with his mouth wet and red, opened as he panted softly. "Lift up your arms."

Anon sat up and obeyed, not sure if willingly or not, too light-headed and aroused to even notice he was undressing her as he slid her shirt off her body.

It's only after he unhooked her bra and it fell on the bed that she instinctively brought her arms up to her chest, peering down in sudden shame, blushing madly.  _ He really was going to go there, was he? _

He moved back close to her, tossing her clothes to the side and gently pushing her back on the bed, and kissed her cheek. His mouth trailed down her jaw as his hands went back up her torso. The kisses were gentle and careful this time, his mouth making sure to cover every area as it went down to her neck. But as he planted the first kiss there, and she felt his hands touch the underside of her breasts, Anon squeaked and pushed him back. "W-wait…"

He stopped, surprised.

"I-it's embarrassing… like that…" she breathed out, looking to the side at the wall, arms moving even more protectively around her chest. 

Camille smiled, and sat up. He slowly removed his vest, and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing both on top of Anon's own clothes, then laid back down on top of her, planting a gentle kiss on her other cheek. "Now we're both shirtless. Is that okay?" He asked softly, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

She turned to look at him, eyes wide. Her gaze inevitably trailed down to his body, admiring the way his muscles moved, stretched and released under his thin, pale skin, prickled by curly hairs around his belly button and coming all the way down to hide under his jeans. His body looked warm, soft and inviting, and she resisted the urge to reach out and caress his chest with a hesitant hand, too entranced and overwhelmed by the confusing storm of emotions and thoughts inside her brain. Camille probably noticed her staring, seeing as how he bent down to face her and smiled, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. He kissed her again, hands sliding back to where they previously were on her own body, and Anon moaned softly when his right palm reached her breast, and squeezed it gently. He broke the kiss for a second, long enough to mutter something about how pretty she was, before his lips pressed against her own again and his mouth opened up with hers, tongue sliding in to caress her own softly. It was warm, long and squishy, and it curled around her own tongue so well. His lips closed around it and she felt him suck on it a bit, while his fingers moved around her nipple, pressing and pinching it softly. One of her hands instinctively slid down her pants, as she got the immediate need to feel more pleasure, but it was stopped by his own, blocking her way down with his long, delicate fingers. Camille pulled his head away from hers, resting his forehead against Anon's as he looked down at their joined hands. 

"Oh… right, I shouldn't be neglecting that part either, huh?" He mumbled, before moving his hand to her belt, unbuckling it and sliding her pants down her thighs, throwing them out the bed. As soon as he did and looked back at her, his smile grew larger, and Anon squeaked, blushing profusely as she instinctively closed her legs.  _ His staring made her nervous.. _

"Oooh, cute .." he said softly, staring at her pink striped panties with a delightful expression. His free hand slid to her crotch, and gently pressed against her lips. She felt the tip of his fingers crook, slightly stretching the fabric of her underwear and sinking into the wet hole. The woman brought a hand to her mouth and looked away, embarrassed. She felt him move above her, and shivered as she felt his warm breath tickle the skin of her neck.  _ His mouth was fluttering against it, she knew with the way his breath felt on her skin, and she felt the need for it to just bite into her flesh and- _

"It's alright… you can look if you want…"

As he said so, alongside the dampness of the air flowing on her skin, she felt his palm move and push, and his fingers only sink deeper inside of her. 

His mouth moved to her ear. His breathing could be heard so clearly now, it made her whimper softly, toes curling as he moaned into her ear, gently.  _ Holy fuck, he sounded like he came from heaven _ .

" _ You like that _ ..?" He mumbled, voice low, sultry, rumbling inside her very being. She nodded slowly, and squeaked as his fingers started to rub up and down her flower, making sure to put extra pressure as it got to her clit. 

"You do sound like you're enjoying yourself…" Camille continued, other hand slowly sliding up her belly, passing her breasts and going all the way up to her face. His thumb grazed Anon's cheek gently, and he moved his head to the side, delicately pressing his lips near hers. She moved her head back around, melting into the kiss, and decided to actually do something with her hands by wrapping them around his neck. As she did that, she heard him gasp, and saw his eyes widen as he was pulled down by the newly added weight. He broke the kiss, although his lips stayed close to hers, and he chuckled, a noise that made her melt inside a bit. "You probably feel a bit lonely being the only one in your underwear…" he mumbled, the heat of his mouth so close to her own it's as if she could already taste him.

Quickly, Camille unzipped his jeans, and slid them down his legs, kicking them off the bed. She immediately looked down as he did, her eyes curious to see what he looked like underneath those pants. The boxers he was wearing were dark, cupping the form of his bulge in a very satisfying way, she thought, unable to tear her eyes away. He was already hard, that was obvious, and Anon could only imagine what would pop out when he eventually removed the boxers as well. 

"Like what you see..?" He mumbled, lips closing in on her own. "M-mhm…" Anon could only answer so much, eyes closed, unable to look back up at him. She felt like if her gaze met his, she'd die. She'd been getting progressively more and more aroused as he kept stripping and touching her, and now…

"You want to see more..?"

Her eyes widened and heat rose in her cheeks. Camille laughed softly, his tongue sliding out to lick her lips. "I'll take that as a yes~" he whispered, hands moving to her navel. "But... I want to see more too…" Slowly, he removed her panties. He kept them in his hands for a second, lifting them to his face to examine them. He then tossed them off the bed, and looked back down. His fingers caressed her pussy lips, eyes half-closed while he stared at her. "Pretty..." he mumbled, as his index pressed on top of her clit, rubbing it softly. Anon moaned, biting her lip, hands sliding off his nape to his shoulders and holding onto them tightly. "Your whole body is just  _ so… _ " he moaned, and she felt his legs wiggle around her. " _ Fuck _ , I can't take it anymore.."

He slid his boxers down, and immediately, his cock sprung out of it, almost fully erect. Looking at it, she felt her heart skip a beat, and saliva build up in her mouth. It wasn't big or anything,  _ thank god,  _ but it was large enough that she could feel a bit intimidated by it, while being confident that she wouldn't suffer at all when that would enter her. As she had guessed, the curly hair did indeed come down around the base, sprinkling the nearby area with a dark fluff that made Anon want to sink her hands into it. 

Camille reached his hand above her head, and slid it under the pillow, quickly pulling out a condom wrapper. He brought it to his mouth, tearing off the top and sliding the condom out -  _ somehow he even made that look hot  _ \- then leaned down to Anon, his mouth moving to her ear, and she heard him smile shyly as he spoke. "Safety first, hm?"

Suddenly, she felt hands pull her up, and she let herself fall and lean against Camille's body, who was now sitting upright. She could feel his cock rubbing against her pussy, and blushed, looking down. His hands were all over her back now, rubbing up and down slowly. "I just wanted touch you like this for a bit…" he mumbled in her ear, and she felt his member twitch against her. He grabbed her by the sides, and lifted her up slightly, positioning his cock under her hole. She looked at him, and he smiled, immediately moving back down as he entered her. Anon moaned.  _ Holy shit, he felt so  _ **_damn_ ** _ good inside her, and he didn't even start moving yet.  _

"A-Anon… fuuckk... you feel sooo…" he moaned, grinning from ear to ear, before he started thrusting, bed rocking slightly with his movements. Her eyes rolled in their orbits and she smiled involuntarily with the feeling. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his face, staring into her eyes. She stared back, heart going crazy in her chest with emotions. She gently caressed his cheek for a moment.  _ His skin was so warm, too _ …

Camille leaned in, kissing Anon once again. But the feeling of his mouth combined with his thrusts was simply so much, she couldn't help but to wrap her legs around him, and grabbed his cheeks to keep him close. He broke the kiss, moving his head down to her neck and licking it, planting soft kisses in between, in rhythm with his thrusts. Anon moaned again as he thrusted in deeper and slower, letting her savor the moment while he sucked on her neck. She couldn't think straight at all right now, she felt so light-headed she could very well think she was dreaming. Her hand gripped his hair tight as she felt teeth pinch against her neck, and she heard him moan, voice muffled by her neck, and release pressure.

Camille's thrusts got fast again as he moved his head back up. Anon brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it and rubbing a thumb on his sweaty lips. In response, he licked it, and she took that signal, sliding it further into his mouth. The playful glint in his eyes alone showed how happy he was that she had done that, and he reciprocated the action by suckling on the finger, before she moved her hand to let him to the same for the other fingers. Drool dripped onto her face and body, and he looked down, leaning to lick it off her. His mouth got near her breasts, and Camille kept going, until his tongue found Anon's nipple. Anon moaned loud when his lips closed around the appendage and sucked it, and she heard him chuckle and moan as well, his thrusts becoming more needy and rough. His other hand moved to her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, opening her mouth as his thumb pressed against her lips. She licked the tip of it, relishing in the salty, sweaty taste of it. Camille moved his mouth to her other breast, and nibbled on her nipple, making Anon thrust her hips forward, insides contracting momentarily with a sudden wave of pleasure.  _ She was close to cumming, she could feel it.  _

He felt that, and moved back up, sliding his thumb out of her mouth to kiss her softly. "I-it's alright, me too…" he mumbled, groaning with the effort, and she felt a drop of sweat fall on her cheek as he said that.

Then, his thrusts became deeper, and he groaned, closing his eyes shut. "A-Anon!" He hissed, then came, along with her. His lips crashed into her own and he kissed her passionately, before gasping and collapsing on top of her, panting heavily. Before Anon could say anything, Camille slid out of her, rolled over to his side, and wrapped his arms around her. He took the condom, tied a knot at the tip, and placed it on the bedside table. Anon looked in front of her, staring at his pecs, which were covered in sweat, but smelled very nice nonetheless. She felt his hand gently get a hold of her head, and start stroking her hair, and with that, she looked up at him. 

First thing she saw was that he was already looking at her, which made her blush and fluster. 

"You're so pretty, Anon…"

The way he was laying down made his hair curl around his face, and his slightly tilted head, mixed with a soft, gentle smile, and tired eyes, made her heart melt. 

"Please, stay with me… forever…"

The movement of his hand in her hair was gentle and careful, as if he were suddenly scared to hurt her by touching her too hard. It felt relaxing, and comforting.

"The drawings you didn't want me seeing… were they drawings of me, by any chance..?"

He blushed, and looked down, slightly shameful. "W-what if I told you that they were?" He asked softly, tone bordering on uncertainty.

Anon smiled, and leaned close to him. She could feel his damp breath tickle her lips as she got close to his mouth, and smiled brightly. "It's cute… I like that… so I guess I could stay here with you..."

And with that, he leaned over and kissed her, hand pressing in the back of her head and fingers sinking into her hair.

_ She made a good decision to talk to him... _


End file.
